


what if we kissed in vents (and we were both boys)

by pushingclovers



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, M/M, Matt dies first im sorry, Murder, Not Serious, among us and dsaf are both just "make the colors gay", the last bit is based on an actual match where i was in peter's place, this was written in an hour tops apologies for errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: DSaF and Among Us crossover oneshot because i have brainrot
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Orange Guy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Orange/Purple (Among Us), technically - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	what if we kissed in vents (and we were both boys)

“There are two imposters among us. Everyone, please keep your guard up, and if you see anything suspicious, report it immediately.”

Jack frowned at Steven’s announcement, taking a brief glance around the cafeteria. There were 7 spacesuit-clad members sitting around the ominous emergency meeting button, a majority of them shifting uncomfortably; aside from Steven and himself (clad in red and orange, respectively), there was Peter in yellow, Dee in black, Matt in cyan, Mike in lime, and Dave in purple. Jack let his visor settle on Dave for a long moment; even though the glass was opaque on one side that blocked their faces from each other, both already knew the kind of look they were giving.

They were the imposters, and by Fredbear they were going to take over this ship.

“Okay,” Steven chimed back in with a wavering voice. “We still have things to do around the ship before we get to where we’re going, so the best thing we can do is get them done as soon as possible and then go back to our bunkers. Just be careful, and trust no one until they’re cleared. Got it?” A chorus of affirmation followed by nods came from the other suited members, and they all rose to their feet to complete their tasks. Everyone ran in different directions, and Jack tried to ignore the prolonged touch on the arm that Dave gave him as they passed each other.

Jack bade his time, knowing that he couldn’t kill too early, or he and Dave would be screwed. He ran around the Skeld, fiddling with wires, pretending to download data, keeping watch over the crewmates to ensure that they thought he was one of them. The alarm blared a few times, denoting that the lights needed fixing, and he could only hope that Dave wasn’t doing anything stupid to get himself caught.

After about a half-hour of blending in, he found himself alone in the reactor room with Matt. He was stuck on Simon Says; Jack had watched him screw up a couple of times right in the middle; he almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost. That creepy smile of his, even the memory of it, quickly wiped any pity he had away, replacing it with pure, unadulterated rage. He took a quick look around, ensuring that no one was running past the doorway and that the cameras were off. Perfect. He let himself grin under his visor, and within the next minute, Matt was dead on the floor, and Jack had kicked open the grate and slipped into the vents, careful to leave no tracks behind.

As soon as he pulled the grate closed, he heard another set of steps in the vent, Dave rushing towards him and waving wildly. “Good fuckin’ going, sportsy! I just got one in Nav, this is gonna be so damn easy!”

“Dave, quiet,” Jack hissed, peeking out through the grate. No one was there still, just what remained of Matt. “C’mon. They might hear us here.”

“Right,” Dave replied, lowering his voice and taking Jack’s hand. “I know the perfect spot, no one ever goes near there.” Jack nodded, giving a small squeeze in response. The two imposters, hand in hand, walked through the vents and into the darkest corner; this had to be under Communications, Jack could hear the static of the radio right above his head. “It’ll be a li’l slow getting to emergency meetings, but we can do whatever we want here, old sport!”

Jack nodded, watching Dave plop down to sit cross-legged on the floor and begin fumbling with the latches of his helmet. The orange one snorted, kneeling in front of him and swatting his hands away, making quick work of the latches. “These things are pretty stuffy, huh?”

“Got that right,” Dave muttered, returning the favor. They both lifted the helmets off of each other, Dave giving Jack a lopsided grin that matched his gap-toothed one. “We’re almost there, sportsy. Just…what? One more for each of us? Then we’re fuckin’ golden!”

Jack nodded, grin widening. “Then we can go back home and spend a night of debauchery in Vegas.”

“Vegas, baby!” Dave cheered, pumping a fist in the air, making Jack giggle and shush him half-heartedly, falling into his chest in the process of covering his mouth. Neither of them minded the close contact much, Dave simply wrapped his arms around Jack to try to quiet the giggling fit as Jack gripped onto the straps of his O2 pack. Even after Jack finally calmed down, the two simply clung to each other, comforted in each other’s presence.

“…hey, Dave?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s the nearest vent?”

“Uh…shields, I think. Couple turns away. Why?”

Jack lifted his head, raising one hand to brush against the other’s cheek. “We don’t have to pretend to be strangers. Steven isn’t here.”

“Steven’s—” Dave’s voice cut off with a startled noise as Jack pressed forward to kiss him, grasping his face on both sides. Dave sighed into it, going to wrap his arms tighter, only for both of them to be startled out of it by the blaring alarm calling for an emergency meeting. “…dead,” Dave finished, grin turning sheepish.

* * *

p00pet: found Steven in nav

maikol: oh shit Matt’s dead too??

phoney#2: haven’t seen Matt at all, kinda sus

phoney#2: oh

oldsport: PHONEY SUS

bigdikdave: PHONEY SUS

phoney#2: NO WAIT GUYS I WAS IN STORAGE

maikol: sorry boss but that is pretty sus

phoney#2: NO

**phoney#2 was not An Imposter.**

**2 Imposters remain.**

**Author's Note:**

> my insta is meat.snax if you wanna follow,,


End file.
